Truth or Dare: Marauder's Style
by Irrestible
Summary: Ever what to know what the Marauders do when they're bored; they play Truth or Dare of course. Click to find out what crazy dares they come up with
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K owns it and I don't think she would have them acting like this.

Major OOCness inside

Double Truth or Dare

After a night of frolicking and drinking, The Marauders decided to come back to play truth or dare.

"Remus," James said, "you have to give one of the ladies a lap dance, and take you shirt of at least."

Remus narrowed his eyes at James, "Fine I accept." Remus conjured a chair for Mariah, one of Lily's friends. "Mariah, if you would be so kind as to let me treat you to Moony's delights." He held out his hand, and she gave it to him. "Oi, Prongs, play that Stripping Song, if you want my body." James grinned as he pressed the button. Mariah looked like she was going to die of embarrassment as Remus took of his belt and straddled her lap. He pulled her in for a kiss which she obliged to. After a bit of grinding and kissing, Remus said, "If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on Mariah let me know."

James swallowed and pulled Lily in his lap. "Okay Remus who are you going to dare?"

Remus' eyes flashed amber with wickedness, "I choose Sirius and Victoria..."

"Wait a minute; truth or dare only involves one person doing a dare or a truth, not both Remus," said Lily from in between James' legs.

"Well, ever dare should involve two people, you know, to share embarrassment." Everyone slowly agreed, "So, I dare Sirius _and _Victoria to do a porno scene with that naughty maid outfit. Don't look like you don't have it Sirius, we know you used it last week during..."

Sirius blushed, but walked up the stairs, shouting, "Remus Jonathan Lupin, you ever mention that to anyone ever again, you will be lacking in a certain area and speaking in falsetto!" Sirius came back the blush in his cheeks even more evident. "Don't worry I washed it. Twice."

"Okay."   
Ten minutes later the script had been set; Sirius as Mr. Hung and Victoria as Miss. Fanny.  
Mr. Hung: (Comes in and slams the door) Miss Fanny!

Miss Fanny: (French accent) Yes, Mr. _Hung? _

Mr. Hung: I don't like your cleaning (Grabs her by the waist and slaps her on the ass)

Miss Fanny: Oo-la-la

Mr. Hung: let me show you why they call me Mr. Hung....

Sirius let go of Victoria's waist, "That's as much as we have to do; fifty words. Now, it's our turn..." Victoria and Sirius consulted in whispered for a second and then concurred. "James and Remus have to kiss like this," Sirius pushed Victoria onto the coffee table and laid on top of her, grinding against her. Sirius looked over at Remus, "Kiss Prongs like that."

"Bloody hell, man," James exclaimed as he pulled Remus on top of him. For a minute, there was no sound except for the occasional "oh dear god." "Now, that's what I call good snog." He looked down at Moony, "I say, man, bloody good snog." They shook hands, and Remus pulled James up.

Everyone, including Lily burst out laughing when Mariah tried not to look anywhere. Out of the whole group she was the youngest, and therefore, the only virgin. It was her turn. James smiled at her, and said, "I won't make you do anything _too _bad. I just want you to lick chocolate off of Remus."

She nodded and James handed her the bottle of chocolate. "Moony if you would be so kind..." Remus quickly removed his shirt for the second time that night, and lay on the coffee table. Mariah tossed her hair over hair over her shoulder seductively and whispered, "Moony, you'll be seeing stars when I finish with you; marauder's honor."

The chocolate was drizzled all over Moony, mostly at the lower belt region.

"Mr. Moony, which do you like more," she said seductively, "white or milk chocolate?"

"Ohhhh.....milk chocolate," He huffed, trying not to moan.

"Licking," she licked up more near his belt, Remus put his fist in his mouth, "or being licked."

Remus couldn't say anything, he just howled. Mariah sat up and looked at Lily with a serious look on her face

"I win, Lily; I told you I could make Remus moan and howl in the same night."

Sirius looked at Remus, who looked like he was in agony, "What?"

"WE had a wager about if she could give you hard on first before I could make Remus howl and moan, I would do her laundry for a week, but if I won, she would do mine."

Lily cocked an eyebrow, "Whose to say he doesn't?" James started to blush the darkest color crimson.

"Well, I guess you would know; you're sitting in his lap. So how's about we call this a draw?" Lily and Mariah shook hands.

That's how you play Truth or dare: Marauders Style.

Author's Note: I know, major OOCness but it just popped in my head so there.


	2. The New Generation Plays

Author's Note: I thought this up, so here it is

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny tumbled into the Malfoy Manner. Ever since they had found out that the Malfoys were spies for the Light, they all had become good friends.

Hermione sat on the couch, giggling madly, "How about a game of truth or dare?" Everyone agreed. "So I dare Ron to kiss Draco like this." Hermione took Ron and kissed him feisty, groping under his shirt, pitching his nipples. Hermione broke away, leaving him breathless.

Draco decided to play along, and patted the seat next to him. "Come on Weasley, I want to see if you got it in you." Ron smirked, jumping his bones.

Hermione and Harry watched with mild interest, and then Harry decided to pour shot glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Ron? Draco? HELLO!" They were past the point of finishing the dare and getting to second base; Draco broke away, lips bruised.

"Hermione and I have come to the consensus that whoever drinks the most without falling over wins. The consequence for the loser if it's Hermione, she flashes us her boobs. If I lose which won't happen (you couldn't save the wizard world without being a little cocky), then I will show everyone my love wand." Hoots and hollers agreed. Hermione was of course well endowed, and Harry, well, couldn't save the wizarding world with a small penis, could he?

Hermione, of course, loses after six shots. They (except for Ginny) kept their eyes on her chest waiting for the moment. "Okay, bloody hell guys." Hermione whipped off her shirt and bra in one fluid motion and then shook her boobs back in forth with Harry's head in the middle.

Harry took out his wallet and dropped twenty galleons on the coffee table. "Jesus Hermione that's worth more than twenty galleons, but that's all I've got on me. I think I have a headache though. So, I guess its George's turn for a dare. George you have to show the full Monty or at least streak across the garden." George never one to be outdone, stood in the cold, waiting for everyone to come out. Everyone pilled out into the January cold to see him.

Hermione whispered to herself, "even with the cold, that's a great length."

Draco and Ginny gasped at that. "Hermione, did you really just say that?"  
Hermione blushed, "I meant the rosebushes. Rose bushes shrink the cold, but it's nice length if I do say so myself."

Everyone except George went back inside.

Everyone did one more shot and passed out.

George stood outside, wondering how the hell he was going to get back in.


End file.
